


跨年之后

by xuedanfengqing



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 白居 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuedanfengqing/pseuds/xuedanfengqing
Summary: rps预警！！请勿上升真人！！！跨年晚会引出的一个脑洞，真的太好磕了嘛实在没忍住！2019第一个文，也是人生中第一次开车。随便搞的，不要纠结细节。新手上路，多多包涵。一个人半夜写车真的好羞耻啊捂脸。元旦快乐！2019加油！





	跨年之后

**Author's Note:**

> rps预警！！请勿上升真人！！！  
> 跨年晚会引出的一个脑洞，真的太好磕了嘛实在没忍住！  
> 2019第一个文，也是人生中第一次开车。  
> 随便搞的，不要纠结细节。新手上路，多多包涵。  
> 一个人半夜写车真的好羞耻啊捂脸。  
> 元旦快乐！2019加油！

虽然因为工作的原因两个人没能在一起跨年，但还是约好了晚会结束以后见面。  
白宇匆匆忙忙地打开酒店的房门，迎面扑来的是自家omega甜美的奶香味。  
果然，龙哥发情了。

白宇来到床边看到了把自己整个捂在被里的一团，慢慢揭开了被子。朱一龙上身只剩了个半开的衬衫，桃花眼中尽是迷茫与难耐。  
“哥哥，你这……是不是在晚会上就开始发情了？”白宇脱下了外套，安抚性地摸了摸朱一龙毛茸茸的脑袋。  
白宇一下台就看了朱一龙跨年晚会演出的录像，微红的脸颊和细微的表情让他一下子就看出来了龙哥的不对。晚会结束后，火速奔向了约定的地点。  
“嗯……我打了抑制剂的，但晚会上信息素太杂了……”说起这个朱一龙心里有点委屈，声音越来越小，股间慢慢流出的液体让他脸上一红，又好想找东西把内里填满，把腿夹的更紧了，“小白……”  
“哥哥忍得好辛苦啊，”白宇闻着屋内越来越浓郁的奶味，自己也越发的热起来，他用手摸了摸omega微热的脸，慢慢释放着信息素。  
朱一龙拿鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭白宇的手，蹭的白宇心痒痒的，“嗯……小白……”  
白宇把朱一龙慢慢搂在怀里，膝盖抵住他的穴口，引出身下人的呻吟。  
“啊……嗯……”声音又在瞬间被压回了嗓子里。  
“哥哥，别忍着。我在。”白宇迅速地将两人的衣服都脱掉，指尖慢慢划过朱一龙的脊柱，嘴巴含住了他性感的喉结。  
白宇红酒味的信息素早已经将朱一龙弄的微醺，也想不起来要害羞了。  
“嗯……小白……我想要……”朱一龙双腿间早已经湿的不成样子，下身主动的向白宇的那根凑了凑。  
难得他这么主动。  
白宇再也忍耐不住，托起朱一龙屁股整根没入，引起了身下人的一阵颤抖。  
说真的，白宇特别喜欢刚进入的那一瞬间，朱一龙微皱的双眉迷茫的眼神和为了不发出呻吟而轻咬住下唇的动作。  
他亲了亲朱一龙的脸颊，随即附上了他的嘴唇，让他停止了这种自残行为。明天还有演出，让别人看到印子他会不高兴。  
“小白……动一动……”身体的渴望早已冲破了理智，甜美的omega难耐的扭了一下身子。  
“如你所愿。”  
小白一下一下的顶到了朱一龙的深处，时浅时深，时快时慢，顶到某一点的时候听到了朱一龙甜腻又绵长的声音。太悦耳了。  
于是更加奋力地向那个点冲撞过去。  
太刺激了，omega想躲开这一点，腰却被alpha死死的固定住，“哥哥，”白宇笑着用气音在他耳边叫他，“喜欢吗？”  
这个小混蛋，朱一龙心里不住的骂他，身体却迎合着白宇的身体让他更容易碾压那处。  
“啊……嗯……”朱一龙用手盖住了自己的眼睛，来掩盖自己相当舒服的事实。  
“别遮着，哥哥，”白宇将朱一龙的手举向头顶，再次露出了那双迷人的桃花眼，“看着我。”  
白宇的声音似乎带着魔力，让朱一龙慢慢睁开了眼睛。朱一龙看见白宇深邃的眼睛里满满的爱意——他看到了他自己。  
体内的酥麻满满转换成了强烈的快感，白宇一浅一深的顶撞让朱一龙的身体越来越敏感。  
“呜嗯……”真的太舒服了，“啊……小白我要……”马上就要到了。  
“一龙，再忍一下，叫我名字。”白宇的声音低沉而富有磁性。  
白宇加快了身下的动作，手指按上了朱一龙胸前的乳尖。  
“小白……白宇，白宇！唔啊……”  
高潮的瞬间，白宇咬破了腺体，并将自己的精华全部注入到朱一龙体内。

高潮后的omega呼吸慢慢绵长了起来，白宇侧身看去，朱一龙抱着自己睡着了。  
可能是白天太累了吧。想起哥哥跨年晚会上那隔着屏幕都能感受到的紧张，排练了那么久给粉丝的新年礼物，很担心自己会失误吧。  
辛苦了，哥哥。  
你做的很棒。  
白宇在朱一龙额头上轻轻落下一个吻。

“新年快乐。”  
睡梦中的朱一龙仿佛感受到了什么，发出了呼吸般的声音，“新……嗯……快乐……”

他们还有很多个新年，要一起度过。  
还有很多句“新年快乐”，要和对方说。


End file.
